oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Portal Chamber
For a list of all items and upgrades within the Construction skill, see Construction/All milestones. A Portal Chamber is a room that can be built in a player-owned house. It requires level 50 construction and costs 100,000 coins. Within a Portal Chamber, players can build portals that can teleport the player to various locations around RuneScape. The cost for building a portal is 100 times the rune cost for the teleport spell in question. There are two types of hotspots inside the Portal Chamber. * Portal (3) * Centrepiece Portal frames All three portals function the same; the only difference between them is their appearance. Frames can be removed and then rebuilt, and the teleport destination will remain. A hammer and saw are required to build a portal. Centrepiece A focal centrepiece is required for the player to direct the portals. The centerpiece can be removed and replaced without having to supply the runes for the portals again. The higher level Greater focus and Scrying pool are mostly for cosmetic purpose only, meaning just a Teleport focus will suffice for creating and using all portals. However, the Scrying pool can give you a preview of the teleport location. A marble block costs 325,000 coins, so be frugal if you are already spending on Construction training. Directing a portal Use the centrepiece to direct portals to a specific teleport destination. The table below shows the fourteen possible locations and their costs. Notes: *Assigning a portal to a teleport destination costs 100 times the runes for that particular teleport spell. *You do not need to be on the same spellbook as the teleport spell you are directing (i.e. as long as you have the runes, you can direct a portal to Kharyrll, even if you are using the standard spellbook). *Combination runes and staves cannot be used. *Directing a portal requires the same Magic level as casting the teleport spell. *Boosts such as Wizard mind bombs and Magic potions can be used to temporarily increase your Magic level. This will allow you to direct portals for locations you do not yet have the proper level for. *You do not have to be in building mode to direct a focus. *When redirecting portals, from facing the doorway, your right side portal is first, the middle portal is second, and the left portal is third. *All requirements to use the teleports apply only to directing the portals. For example, you need to have completed Desert Treasure for access to Ancient Magicks to direct a portal to Kharyrll, but you do not need to have completed Desert Treasure to use another player's Kharyll portal. *If you want to 'upgrade' your portal frames or centerpiece, you do not have to provide the runes for the teleport destinations again. The portal will automatically return as soon as you place the new portal frame. Notes *If you go through a portal while poisoned, you will be cured after you arrive at your location. This is NOT a glitch, as poison is always cured when leaving a player-owned house. This is to stop players from poisoning another player in the combat ring and then expelling them right before they die to steal their items. *If your house is in Pollnivneach, a pair of portal chambers and a mounted amulet of glory will bring you close to most of the slayer locations and an entrance to the fairy ring network. *Similarly, if your house is in Yanille, you can set the 6 portals for every teleport location except Watchtower. This enables the player to have teleport access to all of the locations simply by using their house portals, in addition to a fairy ring entrance and access to the Wizards' Guild portals (with 66 Magic). *Players can use a Spicy stew as a boost, giving them the ability to construct the Portal Chamber as low as 45 Construction with the +5 boost. Then the player can use the crystal saw (which allows you to build furniture up to 3 levels above your boosted level) to construct the teleport focus and up to 3 portals before the boost falls below 47. *When creating a portal, a player will get five times the Magic experience that would be gained from casting one teleport. For example, a Camelot teleport normally gives 55.5 experience, so a player will gain 277.5 experience for directing a portal there.